Giving Thanks
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: The little things mean a lot. Okay, so it's a Thanksgiving story, but you can give thanks any day.


GIVING THANKS

Note: 'Regis Redime' translates from Latin to 'The King's Ransom.'

Technically, Coruscant had no autumn; there was usually a two or three day transition period, and then the freezing rain and sleet that characterized winter would start up.

Winter's gloom, however, was preceded by a day of thankfulness. It had started back in the times of the first Jedi, and had periodically been pushed aside, mostly during times of Imperial rule. But it persisted despite it; even while the Galactic Civil War was at its worst, the day, which took place on the seventeenth day of the eleventh month, was celebrated, although in wartime, it was a very somber occasion, remembering those who'd been maimed and those that had died.

No such solemnity accompanied this year's celebration. Those who had sacrificed everything would be remembered and honored, but it had given over to celebrating with family and friends, enjoying that which they had been blessed with.

For Han and Leia, the blessings seemed to be countless, especially since Leia had given birth to the twins five months earlier. Despite everything being shrouded in a fog of exhaustion, they never thought they could be this happy. But there it was.

Luke and Mara had adequate room to hold the four Solos, Lando Calrissian and his latest squeeze Calisto, Wedge Antilles and his wife Lorren, Chewie, Biggs, and Dak. And of course, Threepio and Artoo. There had been discussion of asking some of the members of the High Council, but it was decided that it would be family only. To Han, Leia and Luke, all of them were family. They'd been together through the best and worst. (Wedge was actually Leia's second cousin, but even if he claimed no blood association, he'd have been considered family.)

Han glanced at the luggage in the speeder; he'd packed less for a month in space. This was what was needed for an event that would probably last five or six hours.

"For two tiny people, they come with a lot of baggage," Han said, shaking his head.

"And we don't even have to include their strollers," Leia reminded him.

"Good, because there's no room left in the speeder."

Han and Leia each put a baby in their crash seats and secured the webbing.

"I'm glad we're not flying to Yavin," Han said brusquely as he yawned. Luke and Mara kept a place on Coruscant, paid for by Mara's resources, which due to her time working for the Empire were considerable. It was frequently used for visiting dignitaries, being close to the government center of the Capital City.

"I'll be lucky if I can stay awake long enough to get to their apartment." The apartment was only thirty blocks away, but there was no way to do it on foot or via public transit with two babies in tow.

"I'm looking forward to my team possibly winning, for something different. Now that I'd be thankful for."

"They're battling the Glop Monsters. Maybe there's hope." Luke and Han were looking forward to watching their homeworld teams duke it out on the smashball field. Leia wasn't much for smashball, but she'd taken to watching it while nursing the babies or just snuggling with Han. Watching Han watch was entertaining in and of itself; watching Han and Luke was even more so. There would be denigrating remarks made in vast quantities.

If she didn't fall asleep.

"I look like hell, don't I?" she asked Han.

"Sweetheart, you never look like hell. You can try, but you're gonna have to work a lot harder if that's the objective."

Leia laughed. She loved her husband, the way he in his brusque fashion somehow sounded more romantic than a poet.

She glanced over at him. He had three days' stubble and dark rings under his eyes. And to her, he'd never looked sexier.

"We're here, honey," Han said, nudging her.

"Whaaa-"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh gods, I can't do that right now."

"No jury's gonna convict you on that one."

Along with their mother, the twins had dozed off during the ride, but now that they were stopped, they both began crying. Han carried Jacen and most of the baby gear, Leia taking one bag and Jaina.

"Let's hope they feel like holding a couple of crying babies," Han muttered as they entered.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Oh my gods, have they gotten big!" Mara marveled as they entered.

"Here, have a baby," Han said, handing his son to his aunt.

"Jacen, you sweetie," she said as she gazed into the face of the little boy. The twins were mostly distinguishable by the color of their clothing.

"Leia! How's my favorite niece?" Luke asked.

"Hold her and find out," Leia said, giving her brother a quick hug.

"She's such a cutie pie," Luke said, grinning at the baby girl. He and Mara took the babies into the living room, where Lando, Biggs, Lorren, Calisto, Dak and Wedge were seated.

"Sorry we're late," Leia said to everyone as they all embraced one another. "This happens to us a lot these days."

"You're not late. Dinner's not even close to done," Mara remarked.

"Whatever it is, it smells fantastic," Han said, grabbing an Alderaanian ale.

"We can thank Calisto for most of that," Mara said, smiling at the woman in the kitchen who was preparing a delectable dessert. "Calisto's a chef at Regis Redime."

"I love the food," Leia commented. "I just want to go sometime when I'm not trying to impress some delegation from some world that I really don't care about and don't really want to have dinner with."

"I'll take you next time someone does pay me a king's ransom," Han said to his wife, and everyone laughed.

"I thought that's what you charged," Lando said to Han.

"You want the best, you gotta pay the freight." This made everyone laugh.

Leia eased on to the sofa, almost unaccustomed to not having a baby in her arms (or two of them, as often enough happened). It wasn't quite as comfortable as their sofa at home, but it was soft enough. Han sat down next to her, his arm across the back and touching his wife's shoulders. She leaned into him.

"Leia, something to drink?" Lorren asked as she rose.

"I'd love a glass of wine, if you have any."

"Calisto not bring the proper wines? Impossible!" Lando said, grinning at the cook. She was a petite woman, not much larger than Leia, and watching her cook was like seeing art being created. Lando uncorked a bottle of a sweet white and brought Leia a glass.

"Since your husband has no class and has failed to supply you with a beverage, allow me," Lando said, handing Leia the large tumbler.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Han asked him, but in a good humored way.

"More than you, apparently," Lando remarked.

"I keep telling him he doesn't have to get up at night with the babies, but he does," Leia said, her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Like I could sleep through that."

And that was the last they heard of anyone around them.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia snapped her eyes open and felt disoriented.

"Hey, feel like some dinner?" Luke asked his sister.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You fell asleep," Mara said quietly.

Han apparently felt her stir. "When's the game on?" he yawned.

"Uh, Han? It's been over for two hours," Luke told him. "Don't worry, I recorded it. We haven't watched it yet."

"I'm so embarrassed!" Leia said, burying her face in her hands. "Where are my babies?"

"Sound asleep. You provided some pumped milk, so we took care of the rest," Mara said to her.

"Yeah, now Lorren wants a baby," Wedge said, laughing.

"How long were we out?" Han asked.

"Five hours," Calisto said. "But don't worry. I made up plates for both of you."

"FIVE HOURS?!" Han and Leia chorused.

"I'm guessing you needed it," Biggs said.

"No argument there," Han said, yawning again.

"Have a seat," Mara told them, lighting the candles again. "We were so stuffed we haven't had dessert yet, so we'll join you." Everyone gathered around the table again.

"I'm sorry we're such terrible guests," Leia apologized.

"Will you stop it?" Luke said, smiling at her. "You got some uniterrupted sleep. How're you feeling?"

"Actually, better than I can remember since Jaina and Jacen got here," Han admitted. He took Leia's hand. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm doing fine. We're certainly a lively pair, aren't we?"

"I propose we all say something we're thankful for," Calisto said as she placed two pies and a cake on the table and began slicing them. Han and Leia attacked their dinners with gusto. "Lando, you start."

"Putting me in the hot seat, as always," Lando said, winking at Calisto. "I'm thankful we blew up the Death Star. Okay, the second one."

"You've got company there," Luke assured him.

"I'm thankful I married this wonderful woman sitting next to me," Wedge said, smiling at Lorren.

"I'm thankful he asked," Lorren said, smiling up at him.

"I'm thankful that we've got some more Jedis to train up," Luke said. "And I'll be thankful if my Glop Monsters beat out Han's Drednoughts." There was plenty of laughter around the table; it was the acknowledgement of all things big and small that mattered.

"I'm thankful for Calisto cooking this amazing meal," Dak said.

"Hear, hear," everyone echoed, raising their glasses.

"I'm thankful we finally won the damn war," Biggs said. "I began to think it'd never end."

"You are so not kidding about that," Mara told him.

"Han? Leia?" Luke asked.

"FIVE HOURS OF UNINTERRUPTED SLEEP!" They said together. Of course everyone laughed.

"Mara, what about you?" Luke asked.

A crafty smile played on her lips. "I'm thankful that the men are going to do the cleanup."

01123581321345589144233377610997


End file.
